The present invention relates to the art of fluid handling system systems, and in particular to an automated fluid handling system that is highly flexible and configurable. The fluid handling system may e.g. be a liquid chromatography system, a filtration system, a chemical synthesis system or the like.
There is a large range of fluid handling systems e.g. in laboratories. Such systems comprise a number of fluid handling units, e.g. one or more pumps, valves, mixers, sensor units etc of different types. Said fluid handling units are interconnected by fluid conduits in the form of, rigid or flexible tubes or the like. Even though some systems may be designed for a specific type of application with a specific flow path, there often exists a need for flexibility and ability to alter or optimize the fluid flow path of the system. Moreover, upgrading is often restricted to specific kits provided by the manufacturer, and upgrade kits often is supplied as external add-on equipment to be arranged besides the original system, thus enlarging the foot print of the system and that need to be connected to the system both fluidically and electrically (i.e. to a system control bus or the like). Moreover, replacement of defect fluid handling units is a time consuming and delicate task.
One type of liquid handling system is liquid chromatography systems which is a standard method in laboratories, and there are a broad range of liquid chromatography systems available on the market. Common to most of the present systems is the lack of flexibility in adapting the instrument to a variety of different applications.